Many professionals, such as physicians, life science researchers, financial analysts and patent examiners, rely on knowledge bases as significant sources of information that are required in order to perform their daily duties effectively. In order to effectively retrieve data from a knowledge base, typical users often face the challenge of having to learn specific query languages (e.g., SQL, a query language used to retrieve information from relational databases, and SPARQL, a query language used to search a triple store). However, the rapid changes in query languages (e.g., Relational Databases, Triple stores, NoSQL databases, etc.) makes it extremely difficult for these professional and non-technical users to always keep up with the development of these latest query languages.
This situation prevents users from effectively utilizing the available information in a knowledge base. Therefore, it is important to design user-friendly interfaces that bridge the gap between non-technical users and the fast development of querying techniques, and provide intuitive approaches for querying the knowledge base.